


Hot Water

by Chiroyu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, does keith mess back? also yes, does lance like to mess with keith? yes, klance, theyre just being cute and dumb together and having fun okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiroyu/pseuds/Chiroyu
Summary: Keith and Lance being dumb and having fun together.





	Hot Water

Keith was standing in the kitchen, stirring a pot of lukewarm water. He was getting increasingly upset by the minute because the damn thing would not boil. “Dammit! Why won’t this stupid water boil?!”

Lance was leaning on the counter next to Keith, resting his chin in his hand as he held back a laugh. “Gosh, i have no freaking clue, Keith.”

Keith growled and turned around to pull at his hair, groaning in frustration. While his back was turned, lance slipped some ice cubes into the pot and watched as they quickly melted and cooled the water.

By the time Keith stopped groaning in frustration and turned back around, the small bubbles from earlier had disappeared. “Okay, that can’t be right! Is this pot broken?!” He says in exasperation, lifting the pot of the stove and holding it up to look at the bottom of it.

Lance snorted. “Babe, _no_, the pot is _fine._” He chuckles, reaching and grabbing the pot. He puts in back on the stove and smirks at his boyfriend. “Watch the _master _do it.”

Keith rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning his hip on the counter. He scoffs softly. “Right, like it would suddenly work for you when I’ve been trying for the past 30 minutes.”

Lance chuckles, reaching out and flicking Keith’s nose. “Just watch.”

And so Keith did. He watched as the water began to boil, much to his frustration. “Oh, come on! What did you do?! why is it working for you?!”

Lance smirks and makes the motion as if he was flipping his hair back. “Its because I’m so talented.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “right, sure, i didn’t know you’re talent of reciting all Pokemon by heart helped with boiling water.”

Lance huffs. “Of course it doesn’t! I was sabotaging you this _whole time!” _He chuckles, pulling out an ice cube from the freezer. “Tada, my weapon which helped you fail!”

Keith gasped dramatically. “You-!”

Lance chuckled, striking a pose. “Yes, _me_!”

Keith gasps again, pointing at Lance now. “How dare you sabotage _me_! I will get my revenge!” He says, grabbing lance’s hands and wrestling for the ice. He wins easily, pinning Lance to the wall with a smirk.

Now holding the ice, he smirks triumphantly. “Ready for your punishment?” he says with a snicker.

Lance yells out, trying to struggle free but without any success. Darn his strong boyfriend. “No, no, no, i know what you’re thinking mullet, no, no, nO-”

Keith put the ice down the back of Lance’s shirt, laughing heartily. “Sorry, couldn’t hear you!”

Lance yelps out, dancing around like he’s on fire trying to get that ice cube out of his shirt.

Once it finally falls to the floor, he smirks. “_oh, the games on mullet!” _He says, grabbing a handful of ice from the freezer and going after Keith.

Keith instantly runs from the room, jumping over the couch in the living room. He’s laughing, lance on the other side of the couch smirking.

“Come here pretty boy and take it like a man!” Lance says, taking a step to go around the couch. But Keith counters it by taking a step in the opposite direction.

“Try and get me!” Keith says, a smirk of his own on his face.

And thus ensues a race around the apartment.

They’re panting as they end up back in the living room, this time right in front of each other.

Lance steps forward, holding partially melted ice in his hand. “come here, Keithy!” He says with a laugh.

Keith takes a step back, not realizing the couch is behind him he trips and falls on it defenseless with a yelp.

Lance chuckles and jumps on top of Keith, keeping him stuck there. He chuckles as he quickly shoves the ice down Keith’s shirt.

Keith yelps. “Ohmygoditssocold-!”

Lance cackles evilly. “Feel the cold Keith, _feel it in your bones!”_

Keith groans, the coldness dying down as the ice melts from the heat of his body. “Not fair, i only put _one _ice cube down your shirt, and you put like, _ten!”_

Lance chuckles. “Psh, it was only five Keithy boy!”

Keith huffs and rolls his eyes. “yeah, well, it felt like ten!”

Lance snorts. “Thats only because your body runs hot and isn’t used to the cold.”

Keith huffs again. “Well at least I don’t constantly feel like an ice cube, _Lance.”_

Lance chuckles. “Then maybe you should warm me up?” he says, a small smile on his lips.

Keith hums. “Maybe…” he says as Lance leans down slightly, their lips but centimeters away from each other.

Keith closed his eyes slowly, about to lean up and connect their lips together when the smoke alarm goes off. “wha-”

“The stove-!” Lance says, jumping up to go turn it off, leaving a blushing Keith left on the couch.

“Of course a pot of water would stop me from kissing my boyfriend…” he mumbles in frustration to himself.


End file.
